<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B Me by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084268">B Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021'>WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>К боли Чонин привыкает на удивление быстро</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>J and K pop: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Соулмейт!Ау, где при не взаимных чувствах прикосновения к соулмейту вызывают боль</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p></p><div><p>К боли Чонин привыкает на удивление быстро.<br/>
Она приходит, будто старая понимающая знакомая, когда он закрывает дверь и гасит свет, оставаясь наедине со своими бесполезными чувствами.<br/>
За каждое рукопожатие Чонин расплачивается стиснутыми зубами и острыми вспышками боли, пронзающими руку. Задыхается от объятий, впустую хватая воздух ртом, и раздирая ногтями грудь. Каждое мгновение, что они проводят рядом, ком в горле только растёт, а камень на сердце тяжелеет.<br/>
Чонин знает, что Феликс не любит прикосновений и всё равно тянется к нему. Дотрагиваться – больно, но без него хуже стократ.<br/>
К боли Чонин привыкает, потому что она с ним всегда. С того самого дня, как сердце предательски пропустило удар от застенчивой улыбки, а слуха коснулись осторожные и неуверенные фразы на чужом для Феликса языке. Чонин собственными руками буквально душит желание быть рядом каждую минуту, стать защитником, да хотя бы просто кем-то более значимым, более близким, а не просто милым макнэ.<br/>
Кажется, что он умирает каждый раз, видя, как Феликс солнечно улыбается другим. Почти на физическом уровне видит, как прочна нить, соединяющая другие души и как его собственная цепляется за жалкие тусклые лоскуты. К пониманию души Феликса Чонин не приближается ни на йоту. Надеется, почти уверен, что да, когда они большой компанией проводят время вместе, но в итоге режется о разбившуюся надежду и непонимание, стоит им остаться наедине. Не каждый раз, но пугающе часто. Старательно гонит прочь дурные мысли, протягивая бутылку воды в перерыве между тренировками на баскетбольной площадке и видя, как озорство на лице сменяется печальной задумчивостью. Феликс принимает воду с благодарностью, но старается не касаться чужих пальцев.<br/>
Давится, глотая слишком жадно, и Чонин – о, как он ненавидит себя в такие моменты, – малодушно радуется, хлопая его по спине и спрашивая: ты в порядке, хён?<br/>
– В полном, – неизменно отвечает Феликс, тут же закрываясь.<br/>
Чёрта с два, думает Чонин, пряча непонимание, тоску и безнадёжность за короткой улыбкой.<br/>
Просит мысленно про себя, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, пускай Феликс никогда не узнает, каково это. Но, должно быть, давно исчерпал все свои кредиты на просьбы.</p>
<hr/><p>В одну из ночей Феликс тихо скребётся в дверь его комнаты.<br/>
Чонин заваривает некрепкий чай и ставит пару рисовых пирожных. В дорамах, кажется, в таких ситуациях поджигают сигарету и наливают что покрепче, но реальность, увы, далека от кино.<br/>
– Мне жаль, – выдыхает Феликс, едва притронувшись к чаю и не смея поднять взгляд.<br/>
Чонин не спрашивает, за что. Ему жаль ничуть не меньше.<br/>
– Чувства не выбирают, – отвечает он мягко. Тянется к чужой ладони, касается пальцев. Смотрит так, словно не в него сейчас вонзаются сотни ледяных игл.<br/>
– А ты хотел бы? – Феликс руку не убирает, но Чонин отстраняется сам, чувствуя напряжение.<br/>
Хотел бы он?<br/>
– Нет, – качает головой. Сказать это оказывается проще, чем держать в себе.<br/>
Феликс поднимает голову. Взгляд у него тусклый и усталый, будто ему исполнилось двадцать лет сто назад.<br/>
– Я улетаю завтра, – говорит он то, что они оба давно знают. Феликс ещё в апреле предупредил, что лето перед новым учебным годом проведёт дома, в Австралии, но сейчас от этого не легче.<br/>
Внутри – пустота, о которой он просил в те моменты, когда силы казались на исходе. Застыть, окаменеть, не видеть и не прикасаться, не обжигаться каждый раз о собственную слабость.<br/>
Хотел – получил, вот только реальность оказывается стократ больнее и перспектива жить с ней совсем не радужная.<br/>
– Чонин-а, – Феликс касается его руки через толстовку – знает, что до голой кожи лучше не дотрагиваться, чтобы лишний раз не причинять боль. – Давай посмотрим что-нибудь?<br/>
Включают комедию – простую и незамысловатую, название которой забывается уже минут через пять. Ещё через десять чувствует, как голова Феликса ложится на его плечо, а дыхание выравнивается. Он ставит звук на минимум и сам закрывает глаза, усиленно не думая, чем потом придётся расплачиваться за эту мимолётную ласку. Держится за чужой мизинец своим и выдыхает, стараясь если не отпустить, то хотя бы попытаться.<br/>
Боль не приходит ни через несколько часов, ни через несколько дней.</p>
<hr/><p>Свыкнуться с отсутствием Феликса сложно.<br/>
Друзья пытаются сгладить тактильный голод, как могут: Хёнджин то и дело хлопает по плечу, Сынмин повисает на нём, как коала – приходится подхватывать под ягодицы, чтобы не свалился. В глубине души Чонин всё ещё ожидает подвоха: зажимается от каждого прикосновения, ищет глазами Феликса, думая, что этого никто не замечает, и в разговорах всё чаще упоминает его имя. Они переписываются в какао – реже, чем хотелось бы, но с другой стороны, одёргивает себя Чонин, ему всегда будет мало.<br/>
Спустя пару месяцев, когда тоска достигает критической отметки, Чонин решается позвонить. Поговорить о чём угодно, хоть о прогнозе погоды, лишь бы услышать голос. Феликс отвечает не сразу и на мгновение Чонин пугается, что запутался в часовых поясах и перепутал время. За миг до того, как он вешает трубку, из динамика доносится громкое:<br/>
– Чонин-а!<br/>
– Хён… – Чонин запинается, вмиг теряя способность внятно мыслить. – Я не помешал?<br/>
На фоне слышится громкая музыка и голоса, и въедливый внутренний голос ядовито шепчет: «Помешал, конечно, ты всегда мешаешь».<br/>
– Не-а, я как раз освободился. Пусть лучше барбекю жарит кто-нибудь другой.<br/>
Голос наполнен теплом и Чонину даже не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы представить, как Феликс жмурится, улыбаясь, и ерошит светлые волосы. Возможно, он сейчас стоит или сидит, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо солнцу, чтобы оно запечатлело ещё больше поцелуев. Чонин впивается ногтями в ладонь, вспоминая, как касался его лица и сам хотел поцеловать каждую веснушку.<br/>
– Чонин-а, ты ещё тут? – вопрос вырывает из воспоминаний и на мгновение выбивает из колеи.<br/>
Всего на мгновение, но его достаточно, чтобы Чонин утратил над собой контроль.<br/>
– Я скучаю, хён, – признание идёт от самой души.<br/>
Феликс молчит. Всё тот же внутренний голос разъедает кислотой, и Чонин едва не нажимает кнопку сброса. В тех же дорамах такие моменты казались куда более романтичными; он же чувствует себя учеником средних классов и почти сгорает со стыда.<br/>
– Я тоже скучаю, Йени.<br/>
От того, как серьёзно это звучит, сердце уходит в пятки.<br/>
– Можно вопрос?<br/>
Чонин кивает и только потом бормочет: «Да», сообразив, что его не видно.<br/>
– Почему ты никогда не говорил? Что тебе больно.<br/>
– Я не… – Чонин нервно облизывает губы. Он не знает, что сказать, на такой вопрос ложь не заготовлена, разве что… ох, ну конечно.<br/>
– Мне жаль, хён, – добавляет он спустя пару секунд. – Ты заслуживаешь взаимной любви. Хотел бы я забрать твою боль.<br/>
Их разговор – его и разговором-то сложно назвать – почти сплошная череда неловких пауз и недосказанностей. Чонин держится за телефон так крепко, что белеют пальцы, а время замедляется и растягивается.<br/>
– Мой лучший друг влюбился, – невесело говорит Феликс. Чонин почти уверен, что уголки его губ сейчас опускаются вниз, а на лбу залегает складка. – Я не представлял, что если не взаимно, то это настолько…<br/>
– Не надо, – торопливо обрывает Чонин, боясь услышать правду. – Уверен, твой друг сильный. И я… тоже.<br/>
На последних словах голос позорно ломается. Чёрта с два, силы в нём, как в новорождённом котёнке. Хотя они держатся за жизнь куда упорнее, чем Чонин за свои надежды.<br/>
– Я возвращаюсь на следующей неделе. Привезу сувенир, надеюсь, понравится.<br/>
Себя привези, хочет ответить Чонин, но глотает неуместную фамильярность.<br/>
– Я буду ждать, хён, – отвечает он вместо этого.<br/>
В воздухе снова повисает неловкая пауза. Хочется спешно попрощаться и больше никогда не вспоминать этот разговор – или наоборот, крутить его в голове всю ближайшую неделю, но…<br/>
– И ещё, Чонин-а… – в голосе Феликса столько тепла, что Чонин забывает, как дышать. В носу противно щиплет и впервые за долгое время он не чувствует горечи.<br/>
– Скажешь, как приедешь, хён. И отказ не принимается.<br/>
Феликс фыркает, и Чонин улыбается.<br/>
В душе впервые теплится надежда.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>